Mixed Up Realms
by EllatheHarpy
Summary: What happens when you mix the Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson together? The answer is drama and A LOT of accusing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I'm gonna act like this is my first chapter since I'm writing this all over. To be honest, it's not that good. I used to be a huge writer, but over the last year I've had writers block, and I've been trying to shake it off. I'm trying to rewrite all my stories. Anyway, I'm EllaTheHarpy. Hi! Even though this might suck, please read it? And I don't take offense to any comments, promise. I encourage ****criticism. It makes me a better writer:)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJ or the Kane Chronicles, dangnabit.**

Carter POV:

Hello there. Carter here.

Today was supposed to be a normal day; well, as normal as you can get at a school for magicians. Walt/Anubis—yeah still getting used to that one—bothering Sadie; Sadie turning him and a couple of other students into animals, and Felix bringing new ideas to penguins by becoming their supreme ruler. Normal as can be.

I should've known by now how much my world can change within the span of a day. Well, learning about a whole other world with whole other gods may bring upon a change in your world too. This world wasn't too far—it was in Manhattan actually. How did this happen you may ask? Let me start at the beginning…

"Felix, you can't keep torturing your penguins like this! How many times to I have to tell you: you cannot make yourself the supreme ruler of the freaking penguins!"

Felix pouted, "Why? My penguins are cool with it—I asked!"

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I took deep breaths as I tried to reason with the young magician. "Felix-"

A loud explosion sounded as the wall collapsed behind us. A boy and horse—with wings?—stood up from the rubble. The boy looked around before looking back at his freaky winged horse. "Well this isn't Manhattan anymore, Blackjack."

He finally noticed us. From the corner of my eye I could see Felix, who had a look of awe on his face. I focused back on the boy who was slowly heading towards me as if I was a ticking bomb ready to explode on him. Once the boy reached me, we just stood there staring at each other.

"Yeah, so I'm just gonna go now. My penguins need their leader." Felix interjected, breaking the silence. Barely noticing Felix left, I held my gaze at the mysterious boy in front of me.

I decided to be the first one to speak. "So, uh, bad flight or do you normally crash into people's walls." I finished with my lame excuse of a joke.

The boy, sensing I wasn't an imminent danger, cautiously said, "Bad flight. Um, sorry, Blackjack here got blinded by the sunlight while we were figh-," he cleared his throat, "anyway, my name is Percy Jackson. Who are you? And what's with the mansion? I could barely see it through the mist and I'm a demi-"

"Wait wait, the _mist_? What's that? some freaky voodoo term? And who am I? If you're from the House then you should already know." I blurt, effectively cutting the boy off.

I succeed in making him even more confused. "So you don't know what the Mist is? Sorry, but I have no idea who you are. I'm not from any "House". I'm a demigod. Son of Poseidon actually. Could I at least know your name now?"

"I'm Carter Kane. Demigods? Son of Poseidon? How is that possible? Poseidon is a Greek god. The only gods that exist are Egyp-" I caught myself. Suddenly my brain pushed a memory forward. A memory of my Uncle Amos saying _Manhattan has other problems. Other gods. It's best we stay separate. _

Holy freaking crap. That isn't possible-Is it? Other gods? _Greek _gods? I guess if Egyptian gods are real Greek ones can be too.

As I tried to process this huge bit of information Percy Jackson stood their with a calculating look. "What only gods exist?"

I looked at Percy and whispered, "Egyptian gods. The only gods that exist are Egyptian gods."

A look of realization came upon Percy's face as he connected the dots. "So you're not a demigod! You're Egyptian? How is this possible. Well it makes sense. There are Roman and Greek gods. It would only make sense to have Egyptian ones too. Uh, Carter?"

"Yeah?" I replied, still mulling over the information of other gods.

"What are you? Like I'm a demigod, but what _are_ you?"

"A magician in the House of Life, which is the Egyptian ultimate magicians club basically. So I guess you guys have demigods and we have magicians." I rationalized.

We simultaneously took in deep breaths.

"Well, that's a ton to take in. I have an idea," Percy said, "why don't we compare notes about our worlds? It should clear things up."

I agreed. "Come on. Let's go sit in a room with a little less clutter. But first, I need to go get my sister. Hold on."

I jogged out of the room, determined to share my new findings with Sadie.

**So yeah. That wasn't too good, sorry. Have a great day/night/afternoon/whatever time of the day it is for you!**

**~EllaTheHarpy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's take two!**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN EITHER OF THESE VERY FINE BOOK IDEAS.**

TWO

PERCY'S POV

My bad day started when Blackjack got blinded by the sun and crashed through a mansion's wall. We almost crashed into these weird boys who were talking about penguins. Like I said, weird, emphasis on that. When I pointed Riptide at the older boys neck he took out a sword and created a glowing avatar that encased him. I jumped back, and the boy nervously turned off his glowing avatar just as quickly and acted like he never had that avatar. I asked him if he was an half-blood and he said he was a teacher, and asked what a half-blood was. Then, he called someone named Sadie.

5 minutes later, a pretty girl came into the room. She had blondish brown hair with purple highlights. Her eyes sort of looked like Annabeth's. The boy whispered something into who must be Sadie's ear.

Sadie stared at me like i was some science experiment and held out her hand."Sadie Kane, Magician in the house of life, Blood of the pharaohs. And you must be that Percy Jackson bloke my brother,Carter, was talking about." Brother! They looked nothing alike! Carter stood there with his mouth open and put his head in his hands.

I wish I could say that I said something pretty smooth, but the truth is that this is all that came out of my mouth,"uhhhh..." Awesome, huh?

"Right,"Sadie muttered,"So what's a halfblood? How did you even see our mansion?"

"My horse got me here. A halfblood is half god and half human, what the heck is the house of life? Why did Carter,"I nodded at her brother,"lie to me?"

"Well, that's carter for you. Well, um, hold on." Sadie turned toward a picture of some dude with the head of a jackal and spoke something that went a little something like this," Just great, another boy. Seriously Anubis, you, Walt and now this Percy Jackson bloke? Your cousin, Hathor, really likes to torture me."

She turned back towards me. "So, are you going to show me that Camp Half-Blood you mentioned? _We_ would like to see it." Sadie elbowed Carter and he looked up.

"Ow, what was that for?"Sadie gestured at me,"Yeah we'd love to go."But Carter didn't look so happy.

I looked at Blackjack,_Do you think we should take her?_

_Whatever boss, By the way are there any sugar cubes left?_Blackjack whinnied.

"Well, let's go." I said.

**Please Review, hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love writing Sadie POVs, she has so much spunk and I love her rebellious attitude!**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN KC OR PJ, BUT I WISH I DID;)**

Three

Sadie's POV

"Walt!" I shrieked as Walt's potion went haywire and blew up.

He turned toward me nervously,"Um, sorry?"

I took out my wand and angled it at Walt, "_APEP!_" He made a strange burping sound and shrunk until a orange and green tree frog croaked in his place. I know, I know, irresponsible Sadie, blah, blah, blah. Well, if you ask me, he had just gotten mashed frog legs all over my new combat boots. He _deserved_it.

I picked him up and made a cage at the corner of the desk. " Don't worry, Walt. I'll turn you back before our date tonight." Smiling, I was satisfied of my revenge.

Just then Carter walked into the room and looked at Woad(Walt the Toad, has a nice ring to it don't you think?)" Since when do we have a _toad_in the potions room? Wait, actually, I don't want to know." he shook his head, probably thinking of the time i had _accidentally_turned him into a toad. I wasn't exactly _good_at magic back then.

"How did that talk with Felix go?" I asked him.

He grabbed my wrist \

and said,"Just fine, come on!"

We went down the hall and Carter explained to me what was going on. He said that a boy and a flying horse[It's official, Carter has finally gone nuts] had crashed through the wall during his meeting with boy said his name was Percy Jackson and that he was a half-blood."What?" I said looking disbelievingly at Carter. He had stopped in front of a door and had stopped to tell me this.

As we walked into the room I turned towards the boy, Percy. He had black, unruly hair, blue green eyes that when I looked at them I could see the ocean. He was wearing a t-shirt that said Camp Half-Blood and a pair of jeans. When he turned and looked at me I blushed, and hoped my hair would hide it.

I took out my hand and said,"Sadie Kane, Magician in the house of life, Blood of the pharaohs. And you must be that Percy Jackson bloke my brother,Carter, was talking about."

I knew what he was thinking. Me and Carter, brother and sister? Yeah, I got that a lot.

Percy said something like," uhhhh..."

"Right,"I muttered,"So what's a halfblood? How did you even see our mansion?"

"My horse got me here. A halfblood is half god and half human, what the heck is the house of life? Why did Carter,"he nodded at my brother,"lie to me?"

"Well, that's carter for you. Well, um, hold on." I turned toward a picture of Anubis and said softly," Just great, another boy. Seriously Anubis, you, Walt and now this Percy Jackson bloke? Your cousin, Hathor, really likes to torture me."

I then turned toward Percy and said, "So, are you going to show me that Camp Half-Blood you mentioned? _We_ would like to see it." I elbowed Carter and he looked up.

"Ow, what was that for?"I gestured at Percy,"Yeah _we_would love to go."

I smiled at Percy. He turned toward his horse then turned back.

"Well, let's go." Percy said.

That was when Woad decided to barge into the room. Er, hop that is.

**Review Please! I'm not British, the only words I know are: biscuit(cookie), fish and chips(fishsticks and fries), chap/bloke(guy), and bloody(insult). Pretty sad isn't it? **


	4. Chapter 4

**SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PJ OR KC:( *SIGH* RICK RIORDAN DOES...**

Four

Walt POV

Boom!My magic potion exploded. Sadie shrieked, her icy glare shot through me like daggers. "Um, sorry." I said to her.

She got her wand out and I froze. The last time she "accidentally" turned Carter into a toad, he had to stay that way for a week, eating flies and bugs. I shuddered. Sadie pointed her wand at me and said, "_APEP!_"

I looked at myself, I was shrinking! Looking up I croaked. Oh, no. Sadie! I'm going to get you back for this! I thought to myself.

She picked me up and put me in a cage that she had made. "Don't worry, Walt. I'll turn you back before our date tonight." She smiled. I mentally screamed.

Carter burst into the room and stared at me. "Since when do we have toads in our potion classroom? Actually, I really don't want to know." He said. I shot him a look that said HELP! he shuddered.

Waiting till Sadie and carter were out of the room, I flung myself at the wall. The cage tipped over and broke once it touched the ground. Hopping to the door, Felix ran past me muttering, "Must get penguins. Teach them how to break-" Seriously? Were his parents penguin-freaks too?

I hopped toward the lab.

The door was open so I hopped in to a boy saying

"Well, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYY Y'ALL! Did I spell that right? Anyway, so sorry for not updating! Did any of y'all(love that word) read the SERPENTS SHADOW YET? ITS SOOO GOOD, but I won't spoil anything. ONWARD WITH THE STORY**

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN PJ OR KC, sadly...**

Carter POV-

Guess that went... , except for that part when the frog hopped in. I later on discovered that the frog was Walt. Unfortunately, that was_ after _I tried to step on it. Sorry Walt...

Sadie and her temper. tsk tsk tsk.

Anyway, Percy hopped onto his black horse and held his hand out to Sadie.

Walt raised his eyebrows, Sadie had turned him back into a human, "Are you seriously gonna go?" I nodded.

"Yeah, man. Might as well see this so-called camp, right?" I got onto the horse right after Sadie.

My sister rolled her eyes, "Stop worrying, we'll be back by night." Right, their date. Perfect timing, with doomsday coming and all. I remembered when Horus had came into my room yesterday... in pigeon form. Yeah, you heard me right, the great war god, was in the form of a pigeon... So, I admit I did go all big-brothery on Walt and also gave him the you-better-not-hurt-her-or-I'll-turn-you-into-a-worm speech. Magical version of course(hence the worm part). But I know Walt is a good guy, as long as he knows my threats.

"Right... Fine. See you." Walt sighed. Sadie kissed his cheek and waved good-bye. Do you know how disturbing it is to see your own sister kiss someone? Even if it is on the cheek? I mentally shuddered.

Percy took off and I got the familiar funny feeling**(A/N: hehe, alliteration... I am a true nerd:)** in my stomach, the weightlessness feeling. Sadie made a strange squeaking sound, and I remembered all of our bad encounters with flying. I guess flying is kind of ruined for her now. I guess Blackjack, Percy's horse, knew how much flying was uncomfortable for us and he made the ride as rocky as possible. Like he wanted some random New Yorker to have fresh Sadie-and-Carter-Kane vomit splattered on their head. Now you know the reason why I would chose Egyptian griffons named Freak over a flying horse any day.

The clouds parted and I saw a sign. "Come pick your strawberries?" I said.

Percy explained, "It's a cover... You know, for mortals?" Mortals? He acting like he isn't one. Well, I guess magicians aren't, since we lives for a few centuries. But, Percy's not a magician, right? I then remembered what Uncle Amos had said: Manhattan had other gods, a different world. There couldn't be. Other gods? Not only Egypt?

"Um, Percy? Who'd you say your dad was again?" I asked, nervously, if the answer was what I thought.

"Poseidon. The god of the sea, why?" Poseidon, he's Greek. Greek gods? If there are Egyptians AND Greek gods, are there others?

"No reason." I tried to sound casual. Sadie turned and looked at me. Her face proved that she knew I was lying. Stupid little sisters. I swear, they're like lie detectors.

I finally noticed that we were flying over what looked like a summer camp. Except for the fact that there was a dragon sleeping around the tree on top of the hill. "A.. dragon." Sadie muttered.

Percy laughed, "Yeah, that's Peleus. Don't worry, he's nice. He won't eat you. I think..." That didn't sound reassuring.

"Stay clear of the dragon, right." Sadie said. The camp's cabins were shaped in a big U, but there was one cabin out to the side. There was a big climbing wall, that had lava spewing out of it. Fun. Blackjack came down slowly. We landed in the middle of the camp and a bunch of people crowded around us.

One girl with long, black hair and a bow and arrow in hand stepped forward. "Um, Percy? Who are they?" She was were a Greek-styled one-shoulder white chiton with a silver star clip on the strap and a silver belt. A charm necklace, that was missing two charms was around her neck.**(A/N: Do you know who that is? Well, read my other PJ story to find out!)** Her clothes made a huge difference, because everyone else was wearing an orange t-shirt and jeans. In all, she looked just as pretty as Zia.

"Eh, don't worry, Astraia, they're not evil." The girl, Astraia, looked skeptical. But then, she relaxed and smiled.

"Well, good thing, because I was really getting the hang of all my godly power. I could have zapped them into snails!" Godly power? Is she a host for a god, too?

We must've looked pretty clueless, because Astraia put her hand out."Sorry, forgot my manners," Percy snorted. Astaria glared at him and then smiled at us, "I'm Astraia, goddess of the stars and night life." My eyes widened and so did Sadie's. A goddess? Here?

I bowed and Sadie curtsied, clumsily, of course. "Um, I'm Carter Kane and this is Sadie. We are magcians in the House of Life." Then, I mentally face-palmed. I had just told her everything. Great, now a pretty girl thinks I'm nuts. Just what I needed.

Astraia's forehead creased and she frowned, "The House of Life? I've never heard of it. If you're magicians, then I suppose you're Hecate's children? No, you two don't have demigod auras..." She muttered. Just then, a blond-haired girl stepped up next to Astraia. What I didn't get was why these people acted so normal around a goddess. I mean, she was a _goddess_, right? The blond girl stared over us like we were a hard puzzle to solve.

Then she said, "Why don't we let Chiron what to do with them." Astraia nodded, still in deep thought. She motioned for us to come with her. Astraia lead us up a hill, towards a ranch-house. Another blond girl in pig tails skipped up to us. The girl looked familiar, but I couldn't find a name for her face. But, apparently Sadie had recognized her. "Lacy! What are you doing here?" Oh, yeah. The girl at the dance.

Lacy giggled, "Hi Sadie, "She smiled flirtatiously at me, "hi Carter. This is the summer camp I told you about. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. So is Drew, remember her?" Sadie grimaced.

"Hi, Lacy. Shouldn't you be at archery? Don't tell me you bribed the teacher again." Astraia said. Lacy smiled sheepishly. Astraia sighed, "Ugh, please go take the curse off of that poor girl. This is the qoth archery teacher we've had! Evil Aphrodite, "Thunder sounded and Astraia glared at the sky, "Whatever, sis." Great, now we have a crazy goddess. Lacy skipped off and we continued towards the house.

If I remembered correctly, Chiron was a centaur in Greek mythology. But that Chiron lived a long time ago, so this must be like his great-great-great grandson or something. Oh, great. Now I get to meet a horse dude. I silently prayed to Horus all the way to the house.

**That wasn't very long... I guess it's a filler. Sorry! If you're wondering who Astraia is, check out my our fanfic _The Lightning Thief Or Should I Say Thieves?_ It's a good story, I promise. Well, nice talkin to y'all, but I still have to update a LOT more stories, so see you all next time!**

**BE SAFE!**

**~EllaTheHarpy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Y'all! I feel so guilty for not updating:( It's just that I'm currently at a family reunion and things are hectic. So sorry for the delay!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own KC or PJ. I was hoping to own them for Christmas, but _noooo_, my parents got me a carrot instead. Not that I'm complaining. I do admit, just like any sane person out there, I do have my bunny-life daydreams. **

**Thank you for listening to my rant, and ENJOY!**

**Astraia POV-**

I still couldn't decide which was worse. Him showing some wacko kids our camp, or me telling them I was a goddess. Anyway, so here I am, walking the two 'magcians' to the Big House to meet Chiron. It was a bit uncomfortable, with Carter and Sadie staring at me. I could tell what they were thinking, 'Wow! A goddess!'. A girl, er, _goddess _gets used to things. It's not like I didn't get stares, my mom being Artemis and all. The downside to that was that Kronos was a horrible great grandfather. Me and Percy agreed to that.

I looked back at Carter to find that he was staring again. When he saw me looking, Carter blushed and looked away. Honestly, I didn't know boys could blush, and satyrs don't count. Grover blushes when Juniper even looks at him. We finally reached the big house. Carter, Sadie, and I climbed the steps. Mr.D was lying on a chair with the same old jaguar-print shirt and a can of diet coke on the table. His eyes narrowed when he saw Sadie and Carter. "Who are they, Ashley? Visiting hours don't start until August."

Carter gave me a look like, 'Who's-the-fat-man'? I rolled my eyes. "Really, uncle? Ashley? I thought I knew you better than that. This is Carter and Sadie Kane. They are magicians in the House Of Life." Sadie looked at me and gestured at Mr.D mouthing, 'That's your _uncle_?' I sighed, "Unfortunately. Mr.D, can you please call Chiron?"

Mr.D huffed. "If I have to." He snapped his fingers and Chiron appeared. He had shaving cream all over his face but, thank the gods, he was in his wheelchair. Then Mr.D grinned. "Oh, where are my manners; hello children, I am Dionysus, god of wine."

Chiron spluttered. "Couldn't you have waited? You should be glad I was in wheelchair form!" Sadie and Carter looked confused. I mouthed, 'I'll explain later' and they nodded. "Now, who are they?"

Mr.D answered. "They are some willy-dilly magicians from Egypt. Those hot-headed freaks. Always stealing the spotlight." Thunder rumbled in the sky. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Another roll of thunder.

Chiron's eyes widened. "Who brought you here?"

I said, "Percy did, Chiron. He said that Blackjack ran into their mansion in Brooklyn." Carter and Sadie looked at me weirdly. Percy didn't tell me all that, but as a goddess, I already knew. The whole mind-reading app was installed to my head. It was kinda irritating sometimes, though. I did usually hear somethings I shouldn't have.

Chiron pursed his lips. "Is that so? Well then, perhaps you can stay for a while. Mr.D, would you so kindly poof me back in the bathroom?" Mr.D waved his hand again and he and Chiron disappeared.

Sadie whistled. "Well, wasn't that a jolly meeting. May we see more of your 'camp'?" Her British/American accent had a sarcastic ring to it.

I shrugged. "I guess. But let me change first, this is my archery/goddess outfit." I waved my hand and my outfit changed. My chiton changed into a simple blue floral tshirt, white shorts, and light blue converse. Carter and Sadie's eyes widened. I grinned."That trick never gets old. Come on!" I skipped happily down the stairs.

Sadie and Carter exchanged looks and followed me. I led them on a tour. "Here's the rock climbing wall, the auditorium, the mess hall, and finally, the cabins." They stared at the U-shaped cabins. "Females on the right, male gods on the left. Oh, and the little cabin in the middle there is mine." My midnight-colored cabin seemed to have a certin cool glow to it. The door was a light brown and moon flowers grew in the windows."Cabin 1 and 2, those are the big ones over there, are Zeus and Hera. The female cabins in order are Demeter, Athena, Artemis-my mother- Aphrodite, Iris, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe, Tyche, and Hecate. The male are Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, Hepaestus, Hermes, Dionysus, Hades, and Hypnos." I took a deep breath.

Sadie was staring a the pink cabin in disgust. "Pink flats, weird." she muttered. Carter looked like he was deep in thought.

"Hey Astraia!" Noah came jogging our way**(A/N: Noah is a made-up character, he's in my other PJ fanfic)** and stopped next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder. He smiled goofily at Carter and Sadie. "Who are they?"

I chuckled. "This is Carter and Sadie Kane. They're Egyptian magicians you know. Oh, and this is Noah, son of Apollo." Noah bowed.

"Magicians huh? Seriously, like, with wands and stuff?" The Kanes nodded and Sadie took out her wand. "Cool!" Noah exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I'll catch you later Noah, I have to show them around. Bye!" Noah waved and ran off toward the basketball courts.

Sadie looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Is he your boyfriend?" I blushed tomato red.

"N-No. Of course not!"

"Uh huh... Well then, shall we continue the tour?" I narrowed my eyes at her. I knew Sadie was thinking of a plan. It seemed that even a glaring goddess wasn't enought to scare Sadie Kane.

"Okayyy. Lets go meet up with Annabeth and Percy then. But, please, be cautious. What you may see might permanently damage your eyes." I said spookily before we headed down to the beach, only to see Percy and Annabeth snogging. I swear, one of these days, I'm gonna have my immortal eyes melt off because of them. I cleared my throat loudly and they sprang appart.

They blushed noticably. I rolled my eyes. "Well, if you two are done eating each others faces off, "cue more blushing, "We can continue giving a tour to Carter and Sadie here?"

Annabeth recovered first. "Sure. Um, we'll split up. Carter, you come with me, Sadie, your with Percy. Percy, show her the male cabins first, and I'll show Carter the female."

"Thanks for taking over. I need to go meet my mom up in Olympus, Thalia and the other hunters are training again." I smiled and disappeared.

I wonder how Carter and Sadie are gonna take the camp. Lets just hope Sadie doesn't meet the Stoll brothers... Uh-oh.

**Okay, VERY SHORT CHAPPY! So sorry! But you know my reasons... Again, SORRY:/**

**I will try to update faster, I promise!**

**~EllaTheHarpy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for waiting so long, but so sorry for the Author's note! Spoiler: Sadie _will _be meeting the Stolls, wonder what plan they'll come up with. Also, weirdly enough, Sadie and the Aphrodite Campers will be teaming up, I won't tell you for what though, so just hang tight;) Chappy#7 will have a LOT OF DRAMA! Anyway, I hate Author's notes too, but I just had to post these, I'm am very sorry to those who are very curious, but hopefully I will put up chappy#7 this week!_  
><em>**

**Thanks for reading this!**

**~EllaTheHarpy:)**


	8. Hey Guys, I'm Back!

**Um... Hi? It's only been like *guiltily looks at calendar* 2 years? I honestly completely forgot about my fanfiction account. I've been more and more obsessed with Wattpad that I haven't been on here much. I hit a tough writers block for my other stories. I reread this story and I am just going to say my story is crap haha. I've grown as a writer so hopefully from now on my stories will be a million times better. I'm planning to edit my stories (same plot just better writing) **

**If you bother to read this just know that I am working on rewriting this entire mah-up and it WILL BE POSTED THIS WEEK. I promise. Now that school's over I have time on my hands. Not much though because I have to learn a whole new instrument this summer due to an over fill in my school's flute section in marching band. I have to learn tenor saxophone... Reeds are bothersome as I've heard. Also I will be out of the country for a month for like 3 weddings. There will be wifi so I can update though. **

**Anyways, I'm going to go back and finish editing and rewriting. Thanks for reading! And SO SO sorry!**

**~EllatheHarpy**


End file.
